1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence device and a method of manufacturing an organic electroluminescence device.
2. Related Art
Recently, organic electroluminescence devices (hereinafter referred to as organic EL devices) in which luminescent materials such as organic fluorescent materials are disposed between electrodes have been widely developed. In such an organic EL device, a hole injection layer is generally disposed on a luminescent layer at an anode side in order to enhance luminescence efficiency of the luminescent layer composed of an organic material. This hole injection layer is formed of, for example, 3,4-polyethylenedioxythiophene/polystyrenesulfonic acid [PEDOT/PSS] (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-187970).
In the organic EL device disclosed in the above-mentioned JP-A-2003-187970, a mixing layer is formed with lapse of time at the interface of the hole injection layer and the anode due to the mixing of both materials. Since the mixing layer cannot serve as a luminescent layer, an organic EL element is degraded and the lifetime of the organic EL device is shortened.